Chew Said a Mouthful
"Chew Said a Mouthful" ("Con Azúcar y Miel, Todo Sabe Bien") es el episodio 8.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del Episodio Nutty descubre el verdadero significado de "Rompemuelas". Trama del Episodio Nutty se despierta y va a través de su rutina diaria, cepillarse los dientes con un caramelo, "vestirse" con caramelos, y hacer café. Su café no es lo suficientemente dulce para él, por lo que después vierte un tazón lleno de azúcar en su café. Sintiendo que su café aún no es lo suficientemente dulce va al armario para conseguir un poco más de azúcar. Él entra en pánico al ver el armario está completamente vacío y él sale corriendo a comprar más azúcar. En una gran tienda de dulces del tamaño de un supermercado, Nutty recoge todo tipo de golosinas azucaradas. Sin embargo, se detiene súbitamente, cuando sus ojos caen en un Rompemuelas colocado en un pedestal. Él lame el dulce y le gusta como sabe, pero termina rompiendo su mandíbula tratando de morderlo. Nutty va con Lumpy, el médico, el cual le ayuda a enderezar sus dientes, usando cables de acero para mantener la mandíbula de Nutty cerrada. Nutty trata de comer el Rompemuelas otra vez, pero no puede conseguirlo por los cables que sujetan sus dientes. En casa intenta separar sus dientes y lamer el Rompemuelas, pero termina mordiéndose la lengua y cortándola. A continuación, corta los cables, lo que hace que la mandíbula caiga y sangre profusamente. Nutty vuelve con el doctor Lumpy, que taladra una máscara sobre la cabeza de Nutty, por lo que es casi imposible que se la quite. El estómago de Nutty gruñe, por lo que Lumpy lanza una manzana en una licuadora y le da a Nutty el jugo antes de salir a jugar al golf. Mientras Lumpy intenta salir del edificio, su ayudante Giggles, lo llama de nuevo a poner un ojo de cristal en una de las cuencas vacías de Toothy. Nutty trata de beber el jugo de manzana, pero no es lo suficientemente dulce para él. Intenta colocar el Rompemuelas en la licuadora, pero esto hace que el vidrio se rompa y éste vuele y ruede por el pasillo, llegando a la sala en donde Lumpy va a colocar el nuevo ojo de Toothy. El ojo de cristal se cae al suelo y Lumpy recoge el Rompemuelas de Nutty por error, y lo coloca como el ojo de Toothy. Al darse cuenta de que no hay pupila en el "ojo", Lumpy utiliza un marcador para dibujar una (y también le dibuja un bigote a Toothy). Nutty, después de haber visto lo que hizo Lumpy, toma la camilla de Toothy y la lleva fuera del hospital, en el camino. Llegaron a un bache y Nutty cae de la camilla. Mira a su alrededor y roba el puesto de Hot Dogs de The Mole, haciendo que, sin saberlo, The Mole apuñale a Mime en la cabeza con un dispensador para ketchup. Toothy comienza a alejarse de Nutty, por lo éste aligera su carga tirando una olla de agua hirviendo, algunas latas de soda, y una sombrilla gigante del carrito, con consecuencias desastrosas para Russell, Disco Bear, y Flaky. Nutty finalmente alcanza a Toothy al entrar en un depósito de chatarra. Nutty intenta quitar el Rompemuelas de la cuenca del ojo de Toothy, pero de repente, un confundido Toothy se despierta de la anestesia. Los dos gritan cuando ven que se dirigen a un grupo de tuberías. Debido a que Nutty salta hacia atrás en el carrito de hot dogs, rebota en las tuberías, mientras que Toothy pasa a través de ellas, haciendo que su sangre y órganos llenen algunos panes para perros calientes que estaban tirados en el suelo. El Rompemuelas sale de una de las tuberías y llega a uno de los viejos coches en el aparcamiento. Nutty corre hacia el coche y trata en vano de comer el Rompemuelas, cuando de repente su mandíbula es arrancada. Mira hacia arriba para ver un imán. El imán comienza a atraer el coche, pero antes de que Nutty pueda bajar del coche, vuela hasta el imán, quedando aplastado entre éste y el coche. Nutty ve el Rompemuelas e intenta lamerlo, pero se rompe y él es aplastado por la máquina. En otro lugar, Lumpy juega golf con el ojo que se supone que debe ir en la cabeza de Toothy. Moraleja "Keep a stiff upper lip" (¡Mantén tu labio superior tieso!). Muertes #Mime es empalado en la cabeza con un dispensador de ketchup. #Disco Bear explota luego de abrir una lata de gaseosa extremadamente agitada. #Flaky es golpeada por una sombrilla, que más tarde se abre dentro de ella. (Confirmado por Warren Graff). #Toothy se estrella contra un grupo de tuberías, empalándolo y haciendo que sus órganos y su sangre salgan por el otro extremo de éstas. #Nutty es aplastado entre un auto y un imán. Heridas #Nutty se rompe la mandíbula y se corta parte de la lengua. Más tarde, su mandíbula inferior es arrancada por un imán. #Toothy pierde un ojo de una forma desconocida. #Russell es golpeado por un balde con agua hirviendo, provocándole quemaduras graves. Errores #Los caramelos en el cuerpo de Nutty cambian de posición varias veces. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces. #Nutty no debería saber que sabor tenía la manzana, ya que gran parte de su lengua fue cortada. #Nutty debería haber visto el azúcar en su taza de café, considerando la cantidad de café y la cantidad de azúcar que agregó en la taza. #La manzana acaramelada de Nutty aparece encima de su máscara, cuando debería estar en su cabeza (a menos que Lumpy la haya quitado y la colocara allí). #Es imposible que una lata de gaseosa explote, sin importar que tan agitada esté. #Lumpy coloca un candado en la máscara de Nutty, pero en la siguiente escena éste desaparece por el resto del episodio. #Cuando Nutty se cae de la camilla, su mano está fuera de su brazo (este error ocurre sólo durante unas milésimas de segundo). thumb|center|220px Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Blast from the Past" y "See What Develops". *La música que aparece al principio del episodio es la misma del juego Sugar High. *En este episodio se ve a Nutty colocándose sus caramelos en el cuerpo, como si se tratase de su vestimenta. *Este episodio contiene una de las ocasiones donde Nutty puede ser visto sin caramelos adornando su cuerpo. Las otras son Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, A Sucker for Love y Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio). *Nadie muere durante 6 minutos en este episodio. *Gran parte de la música de fondo es reutilizada para Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio). *Todas las muertes del episodio son causadas por algo metálico. *La muerte de Toothy es similar a la muerte de Nutty en The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *Ésta es la segunda vez que Nutty sufre una herida en su mandíbula. La primera fue en Nuttin' But the Tooth, más tarde sufre otra en Bite Sized. *El desprendimiento de la mandíbula de Nutty es similar a la muerte #444 de Mil Maneras de morir (excepto la explosión y los químicos, ya que la mandíbula de Nutty fue arrancada por un imán). *Es otra de las instancias en las que se ve la rutina matutina de un personajes siendo en este caso Nutty los otros son Disco Bear en Ipso Fatso y en Easy Comb, Easy Go, Russell en Sea What I Found y Petunia en Wishy Washy. *Este episodio revela que Nutty usa caramelos en su cuerpo por que es su vestimenta habitual. *Este es el primer episodio (Cronologicamente ya que en realidad lo es Wrath of Con) en tener Alta definición. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Chew Said a Mouthful Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Behind the Eight Ball Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Nutty Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy